My Life
by Lovely Lavender Rose
Summary: A story from the begining of Sonic from his born to his future. Sonamy couple
1. Chapter 1

this is my poem and story at the same time i hope you like it. The names made by me Sonic's parents.

This is my life.  
This is where i was born in This world.  
I was little baby born in my mom's arms.  
She was happy to see me sleeping in her arms.  
My dad was having many troubles.  
Saving the world.  
The years passed and i grow up.  
I didn't see my dad since i was born.

"Mommy where is my daddy?" I asked her.

She knelt down and faced me.

"Son your dad is busy he'll be back," She answered.

"Mommy you keep repeating this to me i didn't see my dad since i was born in this world," I said to hear and the tears were on my cheek.

My mommy hugged me tight "I know my son but that's all i can say to you," she also was having tears in her eyes.

It was night time and i was going to my bed with my mommy holding my hand and walking me to my bed. I wore my night pants and shirt and lay down on my bed, my mom kissed my forhead and turned the lights off and walked out my room. After a few minutes later i fell asleep.

Dreaming about my daddy coming back to us.  
Is the only dream i wish it could come true.

My mommy was sitting on the chair in the living room, crying not out loud. But then she heard a knockon the door, she stood up and walked to the front door and opened it. She was surprised of what she saw.

"Masashi?" she asked surpries.

He smiled at her and hugged her too.

"Lumina i'm back," he said hugging her so tight.

But my dad notice something wrong in my mom, he let go of her and looked at her.

"Honey did you give birth of my baby?" he asked asked.

She looked at her belly and smiled, she looked up at him still smiling.

"Yes," she answered.

"Where is she or he?" he asked.

"He's sleeping," she answered.

He picked his wife up and walked to his son bedroom. His momther opened the door and they walked in, His father sits next to him and looked at him with smile.

"What's his name?" he asked.

She smiled at him and stroked her son's hair "His name is Sonic,"

Sonic rolled around with his teddy bear in his arms and was smiling in his dreams. Masashi his father kissed him on his cheek as they leaved him sleeping. Lumina made something for her husband to eat after he finished they walked to their bedroom and slept.

All i want is my parents to be together.  
Daddy i need you in my life.  
I can't live without you or my mommy in my life.  
Don't leave me alone...  
Don't leave me alone...

"End of Chapter one"


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who reviewed to me.

"Chapter two"

----------------------------------------------

I woke up at the morning hearing some sounds.

I asked myself is my mother giggling.

In hurry I jumped out of my bed and took a shower, and then wear my pants and my shirt. I opened the door of my bed and run downstairs to the kitchen. I saw someone was there behind my mom hugging her from behind.

"Good morning mommy," as I said.

My mother gasped and pushed that someone I don't know away and turned to look at me and smiled.

"Good morning son," she replied smiling at me.

I smiled back at her.

"Mommy who's that?" I asked her.

That someone came walking to me and holds me up in the air, I was only five years old. I looked at him with question face.

"Son I'm back," he said.

I gasped when he said son, I smiled at him knowing that he is my dad. I giggle at this as he throws me up in the air three times; I was laughing and giggling so much.

All I want is my family to be together.

I love you mom, I love you dad.

My dad puts me down and holds my hand walking me to the table, I sit on my chair and my mom puts the glass of milk in front of me. I finished my plate and I drank my glass of milk.

"Good boy," my dad said to me smiling.

I giggle at this. And my mom laughed sweetly.

Now I'm happy to see them happy.

And I live with them in happy life.

Not forgetting them.

My mom changed her clothes into a beautiful red dress, I took my black jacket and put it on, and then we walked outside in the park at morning time.

I saw them holding each others hands.

I couldn't do anything only smiling happily at them.

I was chasing a butterfly, it was looking beautiful a day in morning with my parents walking with me.

I need you.

In my life.

I was still chasing the butterfly I was laughing at the same time. The time passed and it was around seven o'clock, my mommy's sister and her husband I'm lucky because my daddy his brother got married of my mommy's sister. I looked at the baby in my aunt's arms with question look.

"Come here Sonic," my uncle said his name is Erick.

I walked to him and picked me up and put me on his lap I sat down there looking at the baby.

"Sonic she's a girl," my mom said.

"A girl?" I asked.

"Yes and her name is Amy," my mom answered.

"It's a cute name Rose," my dad said smiling.

"Thanks Masashi," my aunt thanked.

I was a little confused but then this confused turned into happy. I'm very happy to see my aunt's daughter with us.

All I could see now is the happiness.

With my family, my uncle, my aunt we are all happy.

"End of chapter two"


	3. Sweet Kiss

Thanks for reviewing my friends Masashi has blue quills like Sonic and Red eyes, Lumina has light purple hair and green eyes, Erick is just like Shadow red hair but with different hair he has blue sky colour hair and blue eyes, Rose has red hair and green eyes. I'm going to show you their pictures soon.

"Chapter three"

The time passed until Amy woke up from her sleeping and began crying I called my mommy because my aunt was gone to buy some baby's stuff with my uncle. Mom made milk for her and feeds her, I looked at Amy and how my mommy was feeding her.

"Mommy did you feed me like that when I was baby?" I asked her.

"Yes son," she answered me.

Pink hair.

Green eyes.

After my mom finished feeding her she puts her on the ground on the carpet as she sat down there with question face, and looking at me. My mommy was gone to the kitchen as she started to cook the dinner.

"Want to play Amy with my toys?" I asked her smiling and stroking her smooth hair.

Amy giggles a little, I run to my room and brings some toys and then went downstairs to the living room where Amy was and I put the toys down. Amy looked at the toys as she tried to grab the teddy bear that was a little away from her and I didn't know that, I turned to her and saw that she wants the teddy bear. I handed the teddy bear for her and smiled, she closed her eyes and smiled sweetly also hugged the teddy bear.

"I think you loved this teddy bear Amy," I said to her still smiling.

My mom looked at us without we know as she smiled warmly at us.

Sweet smiles on her lips.

Beautiful hugs.

I yawned and lay down on the carpet and Amy looked at me and did the same as me, lied down on the carpet. I laughed a little at this and Amy giggles.

"Amy you are my aunt's daughter but you are sweet baby," I said that.

Two hours passed and we were still playing with my toys, and then Amy slowly began crying she was hungry. I run to my mommy and took the milk bottle and runs back to the living room and sat down behind Amy. She puts her head on my chest and waited for the milk.

"Here is it Amy,"

I give her the milk bottle, she grabbed it with her left hand, but I grabbed it for her and she was drinking. My aunt come back and saw me feeding Amy.

"Oh darling look how cute they look," Rose said smiling.

Erick looked at them and smiled. I looked up at my aunt and my uncle. My mommy and my daddy come into the living room also my aunt and my uncle came into the living room too.

"We should take of them," Masashi said smiling.

"Yes we should brother," Erick agreed too smiling too.

My mommy brings the camera and takes a photo of us, and then Amy finished her bottle of milk and looked up at me smiling sweetly. As she stood on her knee's without she knows she kissed me on my cheek (A/N: my brother did that to me when he was still baby ) I was surprised of this and my mommy took a photo Amy kissing me on my cheek.

"They look so cute," Rose said smiling.

"Of course sister," Lumina replied smiling too.

After that we ate dinner and my aunt and my uncle decided to move on and live with us and made me happy because I can play with Amy everyday, and then after we finished the dinner Amy sleeping with milk bottle in her mouth and the teddy bear that I gave her in her other hand. I went to my bed room and I changed my clothes in to sleeping shirt and pants, and then I lay down on my bed and my puts the blanket on me and kissed me on my forehead also my dad did the same to me, I fell asleep smiling.

Cute kiss on my cheek.

All I'm thinking about was Amy.

And how did she kiss me.

"End of chapter three"


	4. My older brother

"Chapter four"

I can see her beautiful face.

In morning times.

One year later I was now six years old and Amy is one years old, she started walking and talking a little. I was with her in my bedroom while my mom and my aunt helping each other on cooking and my dad and my uncle were practicing on their skateboards. I was feeling a little bored and I was playing with Amy but it was boring.

"Amy aren't you feeling bored?" I asked her.

Amy looked at me with question face.

"I think you aren't feeling bored with that teddy bear I gave you," I said to her.

Amy giggles at this and I smiled at her. My mom came into the room and saw us playing as she smiled warmly and walked to Amy and holds her up in the air, Amy laughed sweetly because she loved when her father or my father do that to her.

"She's happy mom," I said smiling at them.

"Yes she's our little happy girl," Lumina said smiling too.

I smiled happily and then I felt my mom hug me and Amy together at the same time, I hugged my mom back also Amy was putting her arms around my mom. Then my aunt come and called my mom.

"Sister why didn't you," my aunt said.

"Tell him what?" my mom asked.

And they walked to the living room I and Amy were looking at them with question face.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Neh," that's all Amy could say.

The hours passed so fast and it was about time to bed but I was asking myself what was the subject that my mom and my aunt were talking about.

After that I saw someone was on out my window, I walked to my window and opened it and looked at that strange guy. He looked at me with cold red eyes.

"Brother?" that strange whispered.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

He didn't answer as he walked inside and out of my room. He walked and stopped when he sees my mother, my mom looked with wide eyes at that strange guy.

"Mother," the strange guy said.

My mom smiled and hugged him.

"Who is he?" I asked.

My mom looked at me and opened her arms for me, as I walked to her.

"Son this is your brother Shadow who was long time lost but he promised me to be back and now he's back," my mom said. (A/N: I made Shadow Sonic's older brother)

"Shadow my older brother," I said happily.

I couldn't believe that I have a big brother as I hugged my brother and he hugged me back.

"My little brother Sonic," my brother whispered. To me and stroked my hair.

And then everyone found out the good news that my brother comes back and after that my brother Shadow decided to sleep with me in my bed room. We lied down on my bed as my brother smiled at me and grabbed my hand tightly and I did the same too and smiled back at him, and then we fell asleep together.

My brother.

I'm happy now my older brother

Is with me.

I love you Shadow my older brother.

"End of chapter four"


	5. Mistake

Thanks for reviewing.

"Chapter five"

Next day at morning I woke up and took a shower and wore my clothes and then went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning," I said smiling at them.

"Amy!" Shadow shouted looking at Amy.

"Good morning sweetheart," Lumina said.

I sat down on my chair and ate my breakfast, after that me and my brother Shadow, then we decided to go out skating, but Amy then followed me. She was walking where I go, I told my aunt about her and Amy didn't stop. I walked to the front there Shadow waiting at that minute I was getting angry.

"Sonic I'll be out hurry up and come," Shadow said and went out.

I stopped and looked at Amy with anger and without I know I slapped her so hard on her cheek, her cheek turned into red and she didn't cry but felt that Sonic don't want her following him. She stood up and walked away.

"Good I can go now," I said to myself.

She was strong girl.

Not crying.

Not anything.

I walked away and found Shadow with some of his friends, but then we kept skating in the street in that morning time.

"I hope she's not crying," I thought.

I was feeling a little sad of what I did slapping her. I stopped looking down.

"What's wrong brother?" Shadow asked me.

"I have to go home," I answered him.

"Hmm okay then let's go," Shadow said.

We then started skating until we got him, we put our skate shoe's down as Shadow walked to our uncle and father and I walked to the living room seeing Amy playing with that teddy bear I gave her. She turned to look at me and then stood up and walked to me as she hands me the teddy bear that I gave her.

"Amy I'm sorry," I sadly said to her.

I'm sorry Amy.

I'm so sorry.

But all she could do was looking down and walking to her mother hugging her leg. I went after her and picked her up.

My mom and my aunt giggled. I took Amy to my room and put her down on my bed on the blanket, I looked at her and she looked at me.

"I'm sorry Amy,"

Amy looked at me with question face, but I picked her up and swang her around. She laughed sweetly, I was happy to hear her sweet laugh. Then I hold her in my arms I was going to kiss her on her cheek where I slapped her but in mistake this kiss turned to be on her lips. I didn't know what I felt but I liked it since she's still a baby and don't know what love means but I liked her.

Love is around me now.

I hope she grows up.

And knows how I feel about her.

"End of chapter five"


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks and sorry or keeping you waiting.

"Chapter six"

Two years later now I'm seven years old and Amy is three years old, I took her out on a walk in the park and she was holding my hand tightly, not letting me go.

"I think you liked the idea Amy..," I said looking at her.

She looked up at me with scared face.

"Oh scared of the story my mom and my aunt told you about," I said.

"Yes," Amy answered.

"Amy don't worry it's just not real story they want to make you scared because they don't want to go out at night," I said to her and picked her up.

"Okay I'll be strong," she said smiling at little.

I picked her up and run in speed of sound back to my house. She was now asleep in my arms I couldn't do anything only smiling warmly at her and puts her on her bed and puts the blanket on her and I sat down on the ground holding her hand, because she was holding my hand and still holding it. And I slowly fell asleep.

Sorry short chapter I couldn't come up with any idea I'll try next time.


	7. Jealous

Here is chapter seven I'm sorry for updating I've been busy with school.

I hope you like this chapter.

And thank you for reviewing and thank you Ice- Rose of pain.

------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter seven: jealous**_

Sonic stared at her face with his half eyes closed, looking at her beautiful face.

She's beautiful…

When she's asleep…

But she always looks beautiful to me…

Amy slowly opened her eyes and looked at Sonic as she smiles sweetly.

"Sonic,"

"Hey, Amy," he whispered smiling too.

Amy sat up still looking at Sonic and she then, yawns.

"Still sleepy?" Sonic asked.

"No just waking up," Amy answered.

"Come on,"

Sonic stood up and picked Amy up which made her giggle. And then, he walked out taking her to the park.

_**"In the park"**_

Sonic and Amy were playing in the park until a guy saw the girl he likes, Amy. He walked to Amy and stood there.

"Hello, Amy," he smiled.

Amy turned to look at who was that and smiled when she her friend. "Akses,"

Amy introduces Akses to Sonic.

"Nice to meet you, Akses," Sonic smiled.

"Nice to meet you too, Sonic,"

Sonic then told Amy he will go and buy a drink for her and him as she walked away. Akses looked at Amy.

"Amy, I want to tell you something,"

"What is it?" Amy asked.

They sat down on the grass.

"Amy, I like you," Akses said as Amy looked at him with wide eyes.

"You do?" Amy asked.

Sonic came back and heard everything about what they are talking, it shocked him since he liked Amy so much, he then, walked normally to Amy and gave her a drink also to Akses and he walked away.

Amy the girl I liked…

Someone liked her…

This makes me sad…

And jealous…

Why?

I'll keep it…

I'll love her…

_**"In Sonic's house"**_

Sonic walked to his bedroom but he stopped when he heard his aunt asking him.

"Where is Amy, Sonic?" his aunt asked.

He smiled at her. "With her friend in the park,"

His aunt smiled warmly at him. "Okay then,"

Sonic entered his bedroom and lays down on his bed, closing his eyes.

"Amy…," he whispered.

To me she's my everything…

Her smile is hunting me…

I feel jealous…

Sonic slowly closed his eyes and sighed.

Amy…

I'll wait…

He slowly fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry it's a short chapter read and review.

I'll write more in the next chapter.


End file.
